


New years eve

by donutloverxo



Series: Temptations [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Smut, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: You might not be his girl but you are his
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale & You, Ransom Drysdale/Original Character(s), Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Series: Temptations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003461
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	New years eve

He clutched the tall champagne flute in his hand hard enough to almost break it. His jaw clenched as he looked at you dancing with that loser boyfriend of yours, having the time of your life. 

Your hair swirling to the sides as you bobbed your head to the rhythm. He smirked when he remembered how he’d pull on it as he pounded into you from behind. He went back to frowning when you started grinding your ass against that assholes crotch. He was too drunk and clueless to do anything but stand there. 

And then you looked at him across the dancefloor, and fucking smiled, before turning back to capture the drunk idiots lips in a kiss. Your titts, almost spilling out of the tight dress you wore, as you pressed up against him. 

He had enough. He stalked towards you with purpose, grabbing your arm pulling you against him. “You mind if I grab her for a second, Bryce” he spit the name out with such venom while his lips were curled in a dubious smile. 

Bryce, being too delirious to remember his own name, just nodded. 

  
Ransom pulled you towards the mens room, he purposely kept his grip on your arm a bit to harsh. He loved hearing you moan and protest to let up a bit, while you struggled to keep up with him in your high heels. 

He pushed you up against the wall. He didn’t bother locking the door, if someone finds out that’s not really his responsibility. 

He forced his tongue into your mouth swallowing your moans. Pushing his knee between your legs grinding it against your cunt. He could feel the wet spot forming on his dress pants. 

  
You broke the kiss to take long gasps of breathes while humping his thigh. Watching you fall apart was now one of his favorite things to do.   
It all started six months ago. When Bryce introduced you as his girlfriend. You looked so beautiful, enchanting even, with your pale pink dress that ended just below your knees, your lips stained with pink lipstick bore a shy smile. Your hair perfectly framing your pretty face. You were so demure, so reserved. A classic good girl. But he knew better. He knew something was fishy.   
He caught your gaze lingering on him too long for it to be considered proper. Or how you’d blush from the slightest touch from him. 

You showed him just how bad you were when you ambushed him while on a getaway to the Bahamas and practically bullied him into fucking you. 

He did feel slightly bad, but any semblance of guilt was gone when he was buried balls deep inside you, your cunt clenching around him, milking him for all he’s got. 

  
If Bryce didn’t want you to wander he should've taken better care of you. That’s on him.   
You’d always complain about how boring and clichéd Bryce was. Ransom didn’t know why you were still with him, he never bothered to ask.   
It wasn’t the first time he was with an ‘unavailable’ woman. He actually preferred it that way. No commitment, no strings attached and he always had the upper hand, the leverage. 

But you were different. He didn’t plan on getting so attached to you but if he sees you kissing or in the vicinity of your good for nothing boyfriend, he will do something to be guilty about. 

“What you like being a tease?” He mocked pushing your panties to the side, pumping his fingers in and out of you “I can see your ass hanging out of that dress. You want to be groped huh?” he taunted while brutally finger fucking you.   
“Just you” You gasped holding onto his shoulders for dear life as you came around his fingers. 

He unzipped his pants taking himself out of his boxers. He pushed you down to your knees. You weren’t like anyone he’d ever met. You tricked him, of all people, into believing he had power over you. That he was in control. It took him too long to realise you were the one pulling the strings all along. 

“Suck” He demanded and you followed like the good slut you were. You took him in your mouth. Your cheek hollowing while you bobbed on it making loud squelching noises. 

He groaned holding onto you as you moaned around him. He could cum in your mouth and make you swallow every last bit of it, but he needed to fuck you, remind you who you truly belong to. It would bring him great satisfaction knowing you’d go home with that prick when he was still inside of you.

He pulled you off of him much to your disappointment. Pinning you to the wall your legs wrapped around his waist. 

He cupped your cheek smudging some of your lipstick with his thumb. You bit his thumb gently sucking on it. Your eyes looked so sweet so innocent. Maybe that’s how you managed to trick him and everyone else. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard. You will feel it for days” he drawled out pushing his thick cock in your cunt, right away setting a hard brutal pace. “Is his cock this big? Huh?” He cruelly rolled his hips against yours and all you could do was shake your head. 

No one had ever fucked you like Ransom. You would be lucky if Bryce managed to last more than five minutes. 

You felt yourself tipping over the edge again. Clenching around him, he grunted cursing, his thrusts became erratic your orgasm triggering his own. He spilled inside of you, making sure to sit deep within you for a moment. 

“The next time you think about teasing me” He paused buckling his pants up “don’t”  
“There won’t be a next time” you state as you look at your state in the large mirror. Your blood red lipstick smeared across your face, your mascara running down, your hair a mess. There was no way you could go back out looking like this.   
“What did you say?” He pulled at you to look at him. If looks could kill. 

“Ah stop doing that!” You yelled your bruised forearm hurting even more so. 

“What do you mean last time?” he sneered.   
“I mean we’re not doing this again. I found an engagement ring in his sock drawer. I’m sorry Ransom” You finally freed your arm from his grip caressing it with your other hand. You could feel Ransoms rage, looking around for a way out. But he was standing in front of the only door. 

“What? You don’t even love him. You’re going to marry him?” He knew people didn’t need to be in love to get married. Since you were willing to marry just about anybody, then why not him?   
“I do love him. I love you too” You caressed his face with your hands. As if that would make it hurt any less for either of you. 

Ransom was meant to serve as a distraction from your boring life as a trophy girlfriend and a future trophy wife. You didn’t want to reach a point where you would blow your brains out of boredom. 

You thought you could have harmless fun with Ransom but then your conscience got in the way. Bryce had been kinder to you these last few days, more than anyone you’ve ever known. You couldn’t start a marriage based on lies and infidelity. 

“Really? Then marry me” He said. You shook your head at him in denial. He caged you in against the counter. “What’re you worried about? Money? I’ve got plenty of it”

And he wasn’t afraid to spend it on you. He had got you plenty of designer bags, perfumes, jewellery just because he could. He almost bought you a car. But you drew the line there. You didn’t need to give your boyfriend any reasons to be suspicious. 

“It’s not just that. Bryce is...safe” you mumbled looking at the floor. 

He propped you chin up to make you look at him. “If you wanted safe, you wouldn’t be here” He leaned in to whisper in your ear “Just admit it. You like this. You like a little bit of danger”

Oh but Ransom wasn’t just a little bit of danger. He was prone to fits of rage and temper tantrums along with not having the ability to keep his dick in his pants. He didn’t have a job, if his grandfather cut him off he’d never be able to support himself or you. Then there was his dysfunction and toxic family. 

“Why would you even want to get married? Didn’t you say ‘I don’t do relationships' ” You said trying your best to mimic his deep hoarse voice. 

“You’re mine and that’s that. A piece of paper doesn’t mean anything”

You sighed exasperatedly. You knew he wouldn’t give up easily. Nobody has ever said no to him. You weren’t too thrilled to be the first. “I was never yours” you said softly “let’s go it’s almost midnight”

Surprisingly Ransom let you go. Keeping his distance from you for the rest of the night. However you knew it was just the calm before the storm. Whatever, you could deal with him later. He wasn’t as complicated as he seemed. 

At the stroke of midnight you kissedaa Bryce. You heart broke a little as you catched a glimpse of Ransom kissing a girl before you went back to watching the fireworks light up the dark gloomy sky. 

It was hard to say goodbye to him. You didn’t want to. In a perfect world you and him would be together forever. Right now you know you made the right choice. You might feel a bit sad now but you would appreciate choosing Bryce in the future. 

You quickly left the party not being able to stand to be around Ransom anymore. Bryce wanted to hang out with his friends some more so you left alone. 

You got home taking off your makeup. The tight dress Ransom gave you and made you put on a little show for him. You already missed him. You cried yourself to sleep. 

You couldn’t stand the fact that he might hate you. That you’ll never be able to kiss him again or hold him again. You made the right choice but was it worth it? 

You woke up the next afternoon with a migraine. Your break up and the copious amounts of alcohol hitting you just now. You looked to your right to see that the bed was still perfectly made. Looks like Bryce spent the night at one of his friends house. 

You sent him a text to check in with him. The day went by. You tried your best to keep busy with chores and work to think of anything but Ransom and your missing boyfriend. 

When it was almost bedtime and Bryce still hadn’t turned up you called up all your friends, including Ransom, to see if they had heard from him. Ransom never answered. Which you understood you had hurt his feelings along with your own in the process. Your hopes to hear his voice again were crushed when his phone went straight to voicemail. 

The next morning you went to the police with Bryces parents. They blamed you for leaving him alone at the party. 

You walked home alone in the dark feeling completely lost. Your year wasn’t off to a good start. That’s when you saw him. Ransom standing in front of your door waiting for you. 

Your body moved of its own accord, running to him, embracing him in a tight hug. You were crazy to think you could ever stay away from him. He hugged you back nuzzling your neck, his light scruff tickling you. 

You pulled away to look at him with tears streaming down your face. “Bryce... he’s missing. I don’t know what to do. It’s my fault isn’t it? I shouldn’t stopped him, he drank too much” You covered your face with your hands trying and failing to hold back your sobs. 

Ransom rubbed your back to sooth you. “It’s not your fault doll. I promise he’ll turn up” He cooed “Let’s go inside your freezing”

He ordered you some take out chicken soup while you took a long hot bath. You had barely eaten anything in the past few days. The hot soup burned down your throat. With a full stomach you slept peacefully in Ransoms arms. 

He proved you wrong and made you feel safe and protected. You didn’t know what the future held for you. If you would still be with Bryce after he comes back. Right now you were content to cuddle in your lovers arms. 


End file.
